The Silent War
by The Pootamis
Summary: The sequel and final installment to the Darkness and The Warrior of Light saga. How far is one willing to go to ensure the wrongs of others would be righted? She knew and knew exactly what she needed to do.


_That's right beloved. Its was i that took your vision away. It was i that has caused your life to descend into darkness._

Why? Why were these words bothering her so much. Words that continue to echo through her mind as she stares into the eyes of another.

The lifeless eyes of another that could be seen by all. Be seen on the shores. Her shores. Her people's shores.

A symbol that showed what was to happen to all those that dared attack their lands. Showed what was to happen to all those that dared attack their people.

And she is the symbol. The lifeless head of a woman that has caused so much damaged. Caused the lives of many to change forever.

A woman that started all of this. Had taken her love's vision away. Had in a sense opened up a door for her with this selfish action.

This door that if she was to be honest might have never been opened if it wasn't for this. Maybe she wouldn't be married to him?

Maybe just maybe her beautiful little girl wouldn't exist. Such thoughts that as quickly as they invade her mind she makes vanish.

Off course this would be a reality. Her love. Their love is unbreakable. Their love for each other would be seen for centuries.

_Give her to me and i'll set you free. I'll help change things to the way they should be. You and me. Together ruling the world._

Words that once again invade her mind. Words that make her hands clutch into tight fists by her sides.

Fists that only get tighter as she replays the scene over and over again in her mind. Replays the scene that she had found herself staring at.

Staring at her husband. Her love holding their child with a sword being wedged into the middle of his back.

A husband that was doing everything that he could to shield their child from harm. Doing everything that he could to protect over their precious child even putting himself in the line of fire.

A man that years ago could have disarmed this dark haired assassin with ease. But no longer. Could he have disarmed her?

Maybe? He still possessed incredible fighting ability but against her? Against an assassin? An assassin that had snuck up on him without him noticing?

A thought that she couldn't bare to think about as she shakes the thought away and looks back up into the lifeless eyes of one Talia al Ghul.

The daughter of The Demon's Head. A woman that for the first time in her life made her do something she swore never to do.

Made her take a life. Made her feel dirty once her sword came down knocking the younger woman's head clean off her shoulders.

Made her feel truly disgusted with herself. Made her want to hang up the name Wonder Woman forever if it wasn't for them.

If it wasn't for her family. If it wasn't for the light waiting at the end of the tunnel. Her most prized possessions.

More prized than any of her gifts. More prized than the gifts the gods have bestowed down upon her. Gifts that the more she thinks about the more a smile breaks across her face as she just imagines them now.

Just imagines her husband cradling their baby girl in his arms as she plays with his fingers. As her grip around his fingers tighten showing she possessed her mother's strength.

Such a sight that pops into her mind before she looks back into the lifeless eyes of who she considered to be her greatest foe to date.

A foe with another off in the horizon. A foe that in her heart she knew she needed to face off against. Needed to encounter and end this little game.

A game that he had started. A game that she would not lose. Such a mindset that makes her eyes stare daggers at the lifeless head before her until in a sudden move she slices the head clean in half with her trusty sword.

With her trusty god slayer before she ascends high up into the air. Ascends high up towering over the shores looking out into the horizon before within a flash she disappears in a blur.

Disappears with one destination in mind. Disappears with her sword being clutched firmly. With her eyes locked forward with determination.

* * *

Nanda Parbat. Home of many. Home of the mysterious. Home of the quiet. Most importantly home of The League of Assassins.

A league filled with many gifted warriors. Some seeking guidance. Some seeking purpose. A purpose with a sense of belonging.

So many have tried. So many have succeeded. So many have failed. Failed to reach their walls. Failed to reach the fortress that could be found high up in the mountains.

Mountains that were a test themselves. A test to see those that dared join determination. See their drive. To see if they would do what needed to be done.

Such a test that many had failed. Had failed to ever escape the mountain terrain with some turning back quickly abandoning their campaign.

For those that were able to make it to the walls. Well another test awaited for them there. A test of steel.

A test to see if they were truly worthy of becoming a member. Such a test that left many to wither and die in the snow due to a deep open wound.

As for those that would succeed only then would the gates open. Only then would they begin the trails.

Such their way of life. A way of life that has been going on for centuries. A way of life with one always at the front.

One man to lead them. One man to always lead a fresh batch of assassin's to this world. A man that was told to be immortal.

The legend of the great Ra's al Ghul. The Demon's Head. The leader of The League of Assassins. A man that would never be seen.

Never be seen by his pupils. Never be seen until it was time to reveal himself to only those that proved themselves worth.

A legend that could be found deep within the fortress. Deep within the fortress where a secret could be found.

The very secret of his legend. The very secret of his immortality. The Pit. The Lazarus Pit. The pit of legends.

A pit with magical water. Water that is told to have the power to heal any wound. To cure the aging process.

Some say even to bring the dead back to live. A pit hidden deep within the fortress underground. A pit where he could be found now.

Be found chest deep within the water completely still with closed eyes. Completely still not making a sound as the pit's magical powers go to work.

Go to work restoring himself to his once younger body. Restore himself as far as the pit was willing to take him.

Small side effects of the past centuries. Side effects showing his time on this Earth was coming to a close.

Was coming to an end showing he truly needed to find an heir. Needed to find the next Ra's al Ghul before his time came to a close.

And he knew just who. The perfect man for the job. The perfect warrior to lead The League of Assassins side by side with his daughter.

A daughter that has taken quite a liking to this man. Some would even say she loves him. Love. Such a powerful emotion.

An emotion that he could never understand but he suppose it was because of the old ways. Because he never truly ever found love.

But her? She had found her's. Found her's causing a plan to be formulated. A plan to bring forth the new Ra's al Ghul.

A plan that had been simple giving everyone what they wanted in the end. Give his daughter the husband that she wanted.

Give him the next Ra's al Ghul before his time passed. A plan that he witnessed his daughter embark out on.

Embark on before the unexpected had happened. The amazonian princess. The mighty Wonder Woman.

The princess of the amazons. Such a remarkable race. Such unique beings with her leading the charge.

A woman that was last seen escorting his heir out of Gotham City. escorting out of the city before neither would be seen for years.

Neither would be found. That is until it finally had been discovered. The location of one Themyscira. The home of the amazons.

A home in which his heir has called his own for the past few years. Called home with another by his side.

This amazonian princess. His wife. His wife that had given birth to a child. A little girl. Given him a family.

Given him what he has always wanted to most. Such a sight that would have made him happy if things played out differently.

If it had been his daughter by his side. If he was here within these walls. Such a sight that had made another plan come to fruition.

A play that lead his daughter to take charge. Take charge with a small group of men to invade the island.

A small group that has yet to be seen or heard of since. Troubling news. News that has lead him to spend most of his time here.

Most of the time in these calming waters. Waters that have allowed his mind to be at ease. Be allowed to ease his tension at possible scenarios. None in which favored him.

Ease until suddenly it happens. Until suddenly the water starts to shake causing small waves to spash. Until the whole entire chamber starts to shake causing pieces of stone to descend down from the ceiling and splash against the water.

Such reactions that make him open up his eyes and bring his gaze towards the stone steps leading towards the upper levels.

Towards the open up top and listens closely. Listens closely at what possibly could be going on as his eyes narrow.

As his facial features harden causing him to make his way through the water and rise up out of the depths.

* * *

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clan….

Sounds of metal striking metal. A sound of ends of arrows being deflected effortlessly off a gold shield. A shield that slowly moves forward with another being protected perfectly behind it.

Moving forward giving no openings. Giving no entry points for these skilled archers to shoot for. No openings until finally the shooting stops.

Shooting stops when with all of her might instantly Wonder Woman sends the shield spiraling through the air.

Spiraling smashing against the chest of an archer that falls back into his fellow archers as she leaps up.

As she leaps up with her sword drawn before she sends a vicious slash down. A slash that cuts clean through the shoulder of an archer before she quickly rips the sword out to deliver a slash to another that tries desperately to put as much distance between them as possible.

Distance that neither he or his fellow archer would get as one by one she cuts them down in short order.

Cuts them down leaving the entrance way to the fortress following with a river of assassins blood. Blood that flows down the steps that she slowly leaves behind as she walks over the remains of what used to be the front gates leading inside.

Walks over the remains of the gates only to block an incoming slash coming from the shadows before she deflects the end of the sword away with ease and delivers a slash of her own directly across the chest of a camfloguaged assiassan.

An assassin that falls down lifeless to the ground in a heap as she stalks her way forward only to be quickly engaged by another.

Another assisassan that quickly falls victim to her might as with a clean swoop she cuts his sword arm off before he has a chance to use the blade and delivers a vicious kick directly into his chest sending him crashing back first into a stone wall that shakes the room.

Such strength that leave many assassins stunned as they slow their pace towards the amazonian princess.

Slow down until suddenly they find themselves waged in a battle against her. Waged in a battle of steel with many finding out quickly they were over matched.

Finding out quickly that it had been foolish to ever cross swords with the princess of the amazons as she blocks every single attack being directed towards her with ease.

Dodging every single attack that many thought would bring her to her knees as she dealt with one of their fellow assassins.

Such flawless fighting ability that would be the last thought of many before they would meet their end by the end of her blade.

By the end of her sword that is wielded with such speed splashing the sacred walls with blood. Filling the darkened corridors with rivers of blood.

Fill the sacred grounds of the bodies that called this place their home. Sacred grounds that she walks down with clear determination.

With only one goal in mind. Such a goal that would be accomplished on this day not allowing any to get in her path.

Not allow any assassin foolish enough to cross paths with her as one by one she lays waste to every single one that dares get in her path.

That dares raise up a sword towards her. These foolish men and women that would all be the same after she was done with them.

Be left as corpses. Be left for their fellow assassins to find as she stalks her way further and further into the fortress with a trail of blood following her.

With a trail of blood trickling from the end of her sword. With a trail of blood trickling down her chest blade.

From the trail of blood trickling down from her face. The blood of her enemies. Such a sight that would have horrified her so long ago.

Would have made her feel disgusted with herself. Disgusted with what she had done. But no longer. No this was her way of life.

This was the way of the amazons. Her people's way. A way that she would proudly embrace if it meant protecting her family.

If it meant protecting her husband. If it meant protecting her daughter. If it meant becoming something else even for a short time so be it.

They mattered much more to her. In fact they mattered everything to her. Such a mindset that just makes her determination skyrocket to an all time high as she comes to a stop above an entrance.

Above a dark entrance that leads downward. An entrance that she doesn't hesitate in walking through descending down into the darkness.

Descending further and further into the deeper depths of the fortress with only the sound of her heels clanging against the stone steps.

Until the darkness slowly fades away from a glow. A green glow. This glow that gets brighter and brighter with every single step that she takes.

A glow that continues to catch her eye before she comes to a stop on the steps. Comes to a stop to look down in awe.

The Pit. The legendary Lazarus Pit. A pit that was exactly how the legends described it was. Clear green waters that give off this hot steam.

This water that looked so calm and inviting. This water that can't keep her eyes away from as slowly she descends down the rest of the stone steps.

Descends down and touches the stone floor before quietly she makes her way over. Makes her way over to kneel down next to the edge of the pit.

Kneel down and very slowly dip her left hand within. Dip within causing steam to erupt from the water causing her to quickly pull back her hand.

Pull back her gloved hand to look down finding nothing had changed. Yet the water had. Maybe it was because of the amazonian blood running through her veins.

Regardless she couldn't think about this. This water. This sacred water holds the key. The key to once again restore her husband's vision.

To once again allow him to see. To allow him to see some things for the very first time. Allow him to finally look down towards their beautiful baby girl for the very first time.

Allow for him to finally see her once again. Allow for her to see his eyes again. To see his beautiful blue eyes again.

Eyes that she had fallen in love with. Eyes that haven't been there for so long. Eyes that she can picture now making her lips twitch upward as she reaches into a small satchel being protected by her shield across her back.

A satchel that she reaches inside of before pulling out a vial. A clear vial. A vial that she doesn't need to be told twice before popping off the cap before slowly she dips the vial into the water with her left hand causing steam to erupt from the water.

Steam that she looks through just staring at the vial before she slowly retracts her hand. Slowly retracts her hand before having a genuine smile come across her face for the very first time on this day.

A genuine smile as she looks at the nearly full vial before she puts the cap on it and tucks it back safely in her satchel.

A satchel that she returns back to its rightful place as she comes to stand. Comes to rise up to her feet and make her way back to where she once came before a sound causes her to come to a halt.

A clap. A clapping of hands followed by another. Clapping that slowly makes her look over her shoulder to find a man emerging out of the darkness.

A man in which she has never seen before. But she knew who he was. Knew exactly who he is. Ra's al Ghul.

The man of legends. A man that just stares at her with a smirk continuing to clap his hands. A man that was told to be centuries old and yet he didn't look the part.

In fact the man before her now didn't even look as though he was over the age of thirty. A shirtless man with no sighs of grey in his short dark colored hair.

" Impressive. You have my out most respect young warrior."

Receiving nothing but an intense glare in response retracting his hands to rest by his sides turning his gaze away for a brief moment Raus looks over towards The Lazarus Pit.

" Remarkable isn't it?"

Turning back towards her finding her unmoving from her spot letting out a sigh slowly Raus turns to face her head on.

" As you wish. By now i'm sure you know who, I am and what i represent."

Locking eyes with her slowly as his hand comes down to rest against the handle of his sword slowly Raus watches Wonder Woman turn to face him head on.

" By right as leader of The League of Assassins, I challenge you princess of Themyscira to a trial by combat."

In a sudden move ripping his sword out to point the end of his blade over towards her slowly with an almost cool demeter Raus watches Wonder Woman stare him dead in the eyes not bothering to raise up the sword that if resting by her side.

A demeter that intrigues him before slowly he starts to circle around her. Starts to circle around her finding her not moving.

Finding her eyes merely staring at him with a cold demeter. Staring straight at him with hatred. This hatred that just makes him smile inward before he lunges forward.

Before he lunges forward only for the end of his blade to be deflected away quickly with the bracelet across her left arm.

A bracelet that shines brightly from the deflection as he leaps back. Leaps back to narrow his eyes at her as she lowers her arm back down to her side while her sword remains planted at her side.

" Fight me."

Receiving nothing in response feeling his anger rising an intense glare comes across Ras's face as he extends the end of his sword out towards her.

" Fight me!?"

Getting no response in any form coming from the amazonian princess letting out a scream instantly Raus lunges forward once again.

Lunges forward raising up his sword up high and sends it downward intending to behead her. A sword slash that is once again block by her bracelet.

A slash that follows another and another as he continues to send sword slash after sword slash her way causing her to have to move from her spot.

Cause for her to back pedal merely deflecting away his sword strikes with ease. Deflecting away until in a sudden move she deflects the end of his blade upward and drives the end of her blade straight into his chest.

Straight into its breaks through his back causing his eyes to go wide before she rips her sword out from his chest.

Rips her sword out before in a sudden move she back hands him sending Raus soaring through the air until his body disappears into the depths of The Lazarus Pit.

Into the clear waters that just erupt with steam coming out. With the clear water starting to boil. Boil as loud popping could be heard. As loud cracks could be heard through the chambers.

Sounds that she ignores in favor of turning and once again make her way towards the stone steps. Make her way to ascend up the stone steps until she stops when the boiling increases.

Stops and looks down towards the clear waters finding them getting darker. Darker until suddenly a loud splash is heard followed by a scream.

A scream of a figure leaping out from the depths of the pit and land on the cold stone floor in a kneeling position.

This figure that snaps their head up towards her with eyes filled with madness. The face of Ra's al Ghul that looks towards her as though consumed with nothing but madness.

A look that makes her turn and eyeball her critically as he rises up to his feet retrieving his dropped sword in the process.

Eyeball before she turns her sights to pay The Lazarus Pit a quick glance. A quick glance before her eyes return to look at him with nothing but hatred.

With nothing but disgust as she descends down the steps to once again face him. To once again clash blades with this assassin.

This assassin that just smiles at her before suddenly he lunges forward. Lunges forward causing her to bring up her sword to block an incoming sword slash.

A slash that is followed by another when he comes to deliver a slash towards her leg presenting her an opening to drive her left fist viciously into his face sending him a few feet back.

A few feet back as she stalks her way forward. Stalks her way forward to deflect another sword slash from him with ease and drive an elbow clean into his face snapping his head back.

Snapping his head back not allowing him to see the end of her blade that comes spiraling downward cutting his sword arm clean off.

Cut it off causing a stream of blood to shoot out from the open wound. Cause for him to scream out in pain as he clutches the stump of what used to be his sword hand.

Clutch until he sees no more. Until the end of her blade comes swinging down taking his head clean off from his shoulders sending his headless body back into the depths of The Lazarus Pit.

* * *

Feeling her feet touch the smooth surface of the balcony just outside of their chambers taking a second to take in a breath of fresh air from her country being as quiet as possible slowly making her way inside as she hears the sound of a familaur giggle coming from her side coming to a stop slowly Diana looks to her side only for a bright smile to come across her face.

A smile that only widens at she watches the scene before her. Watches as her husband sits on the floor with their baby daughter playing with a carved wooden horse that just makes their child giggle uncontrollably.

A sound that was like music to her ears as quietly she approaches. Quietly until she sees his head snap up.

Until she sees his head turn to look her way with a small smile. A smile that she can't help but return as she comes to sit down between them.

Comes to sit down and gently pluck her daughter up off from the ground and kiss the top of her forehead earning a giggle before she looks over towards her husband with a beaming smile.

A smile that only widens when she feels his hand coming down to rest on her cheek. Coming down to stroke her cheek lovingly.

Lovingly until it stops. Until a look of confusion comes across his face. Confusion that makes her gently lower their daughter to the ground and reach up to cover his hand with her own.

" It's okay my love. It's not my blood."

Seeing nothing but his confusion only deepening just as she sees him opening his mouth with a question on the tip of his tongue reaching out gently Diana places her index finger on his lips.

" Please? It was something that i had to do."

Staring deeply into his clear eyes almost pleading with him to hear the tone of her voice as she feels him nod his head slightly into her finger feeling her lips twitching reaching back slowly Diana retrieves the satchel from behind her shield.

Retrieves the satchel as she scoots forward closing the distance between lowering her free hand down to rest against his cheek.

" Everything's gonna be okay my love. I want you to keep your eyes open and your head leaned back. I….I don't know if this is gonna hurt you or not."

Receiving nothing but a nod in understanding feel him leaning his head back silently uncapping the vial with her thumb taking a deep breath slowly Diana lowers the vial down and drops a single droplet out of the vial into his left eye.

A motion that earns her a hiss once the substance comes in contact forcing her to do the same with her right eye before recapping the vial and putting it off to the side.

Putting it off to the side and raises up her hands to cup his face and gently close his eyes with her thumbs.

To close his eyes and gently lower her fingers down to gently rub his cheeks as she stares at his closed eyelids.

" When i tell you, I want you to open your eyes. I want us to be the first thing that you see."

Just as he nods his head feeling her hands leaving his face waiting in silence ignoring the stinging sensation that he is feeling coming from his eyelids.

A stinging sensation that he ignores in favor of focusing in on his daughter's giggles. Giggles that get closer by the second.

Closer as he feels a hand gently grabbing his own and lifting him up from the ground. Lifting him upright before he feels the hand leaving his own.

" Open your eyes."

Taking a breath slowly as he opens his eyes expecting to see darkness but instead to be engulfed with a bright light until it fades away revealing a pair of smiling faces instantly Bruce's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Go wide as saucers as he looks straight ahead at the most beautiful sight he will ever see. His wife. The princess of amazons smiling brightly at him with tears trickling down her cheeks.

The very same silent tears that trickle down his own cheeks as he stares deep into her eyes. Stares deep into her eyes having blue meet blue.

A woman that lets out a laugh of joy as a watery smile comes across her face. Comes across her face before her smile widens when she feels his hand on her cheek.

Feels his hand on her cheek gently rubbing away the tears that continue to escape her eyes. Tears that only intensify when she feels his lips pressing to her own.

A kiss she returns with equal passion before she feels him breaking away to lean his forehead against her own.

Lean with a watery smile that she returns before slowly she watches his eyes dip downward. Dip downward to rest on their child.

Their baby girl being held close to her chest. Their child that just looks up with what both swore to be a look of pure happiness as her blue eyes come to meet her father's own.


End file.
